Only In Mineral Town
by Moonlit Dreaming
Summary: May and Stu. The perfect couple? They've been together for as long as anyone can remember, but is it all about to fall apart? Oneshot, FoMT.


**Disclaimer** - Harvest Moon is not mine.

**Author's note -** I couldn't resist writing this little May x Stu oneshot! It's a pairing I adore and yet one that's not often written about. Oh, and sorry it's so short! It's seemed a lot longer in the notebook I wrote it up in! Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

Only In Mineral Town

The light, oddly warm, breeze caresses my face so softly I want to sigh. I can feel it ruffle my dress and long, dark hair very gently as though it's barely there. Barely real.

_The stars,_ I wonder, staring intently at the velvety black sky stretched out above, _are they real? _They're so far away it's _un_real. Just these tiny specks of light and yet so beautiful. I think far too much, clearly. In fact, I _should_ be relaxing. It's summertime, after all, and here I am lying on the meadow of Mother's Hill with my best friend and boyfriend combined, Stu.

He turns to me, a mischevious smile on lips that lights up his brown eyes. It's the same smile he's had since he was five. The smile that said, _I _didn't eat that last cookie and neither did I throw that snowball at you when you weren't looking.

But most importantly: We both know I did, and _I_ know you still love me all the same.

"May..." he says, lazily stretching an arm towards me. He yawns hugely, "What time is it?"

I shift restlessly on th blanket of grass and fumble for my watch. "Near midnight," I answer resignedly.

At this stage, it seems necessary to point out that we _do not_ take advantage of our parent-less situation. No, not at all. "We'll have to go soon," Stu announces suddenly, sitting bolt upright.

I can't help raising a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "Am I going crazy?" I joke. "Stu acting all sensible and mature? I must be dreaming!"

In response, Stu gives me a gentle shove on the shoulder causing me to yelp stupidly and fall backwards. He leans forward with me and, as you can imagine, things quickly descend into, well - without wanting to sound crude - a snogging session. It takes an astounding amount of effort to push him away when things get too heated for my liking. I try to pretend that it's our age, and nothing else, that's bothering me.

In silence, we flop back onto the field and resume our star-gazing as though there was no interlude. "We don't necessarily have to leave that soon..." I murmur, the daring words slipping from my lips before I can properly consider them.

Beside me, Stu sits up laughing, and rakes a hand through his floppy black hair. "Goddess, I _love_ Mother's Hill." He lies back again and this time I really do sigh. I only wish I could be as care free as him.

It's been like this for as long as I can remember. Him and I together. We were best friends from the start, so the transition into lovers was as fluid and natural as the passing of time.

To the other villagers, we're like a single being. May and Stu. Stu and May. You never see one without the other. It's second nature to most people that we come as a pair.

Sometimes, though... sometimes...

But, of course, I'm being ungrateful again. Lately, I feel I always am.

Even though Stu doesn't know my fears, I feel instantly guilty for even _thinking_ them and snuggle against him apologetically. It's just that Stu's the _only_ boy of anywhere near my age in town. Can you believe that? Well, I suppose if you've seen the size of Mineral Town you might, but that's hardly the point.

I'm the only girl and he's the only boy. We were always expected to get together. I never used to question it, but... do I really want to be pre-destined? To do exactly what's expected of me?

Stu jogs me from my musings by kissing my forehead suddenly. I try to smile back, but I just can't bring myself to tonight. Not tonight. I can _really_ feel his disappointment burning into me as I turn my back on him, rolling away on the grass.

"What is it, May?"

The explanation comes pouring out of me before I can restrain myself. My hands cup his face so we're eye to eye. "Stu, if we lived in one of those cities - one of those _really_ big ones from movies - would you have chosen me? I mean, if we passed on a crowded street, would you still have picked me out of all those other girls? Or is it just because we live here and there _aren't_ any other options? You know, an only in Mineral Town sort of thing."

By the time I'm done, Stu's frowning in confusion. "Of course not," he assures me in hushed tones. It's obviously the standard answer and the one I knew I was going to recieve. He's clearly just trying to placate Crazy May and her Crazy Theory.

It's a struggle, yet I manage to fake relief. "Come on then," I smile, getting slowly to my feet. "We can't stay out _all_ night!" So, with Stu helping me along the trecherous journey down Mother's Hill, we leave.

And it takes the steadying hand under my elbow, the reassuring whispers in my ear and a lingering kiss outside Yodel Farm, for me to realise something very important.

It _may_ be an only in Mineral Town sort of thing. You can't deny that. But if the result is something as special and wonderful as this, I wouldn't change my home town for the world.


End file.
